


Ignorance is Bliss

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [1]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 21384593 f/th, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: “來吧，教授給我杯子”Caa被一個麻煩的記憶所折磨。和Uk共度了一夜，但當時的自己卻完全不記得了。到底自己發生了什麼？在百重塔的一件，那個背面發生的天才們的後台，開幕。***是與節分活動仿效Caa和Uk調情的話。包含很多R18場景。請注意以下。包括1.5章、百重塔節分事件的故事劇透。有輕度的流血表現37/31/1,181





	1. 序 - 在夢中跌倒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ignorance is Bliss 新刊サンプル](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500611) by 9511068. 



> 9511068  
> 204P  
> R18  
> 2018年4月22日 10:51  
> 2018年5月3日 Super ROOT 4 to 5发行

什麼都不考慮，一味地貫徹到眼前的事物到底是什麼時候呢？

視野搖晃。 身體裡的熱氣溢出變成燃燒的水從皮膚噴出。 平素的摩擦的身體象謊言一樣地訴諸生命活動，意義等關係只是把全部委託給本能。

「哈——哈、哈」

一旦止住了腰，就會俯視眼前的膚色。 平時那可怕的雪白令人毛骨悚然的皮膚泛著血色。 是活著的顏色。 現在的男人雖然快要死了，但身體卻與之相反，暴露了生命的跳動。

「啊——啊，...... 嗚、唔、く、......」

冗長的聲音最後被懶散地動的一隻手堵住了。 作為骨骼僵硬的成年男性，纖細的輪廓被封住了，看起來又硬又硬的一隻手。 那個身姿奇妙地豔麗，對堵塞了斷斷續續的聲音的事的焦躁和攙雜，這次以意思搖動腰。

「哼，嗯！ 」

入口附近，淺的地方。 無論怎麼想殺死聲音，用兩只手捂住也是徒勞的。 身體，正確地說，男人的身體內側傾訴了一切。

「不要做無用的事情」

接著給他戳兩下哭處。 突然，小狗寂寞的聲音從兩只手掌中鑽了出來。

鬆開抓住腰的手，抓住男人纖細的手腕放開，沒有任何抵抗，封皮剝落了。 多麼容易啊！ 那傢伙已經沒有足以甩開手臂的力量了。

「哈——、嗚、嗚、莫利、亞—......」

頑固地閉著眼睛的寵物狗朝向這邊。 寶石已經溶化成泥巴，沾濕了男人的臉頰。 不只是眼淚。 唾液、汗水、那傢伙的臉上沒有做過什麼，這肯定是他自己的精液吧。 總之，全身都濕透了，暴露得慘不忍睹。 除了睡覺的時候以外，一直撫摸著後面的黑髮現在也亂七八糟，已經粘在濕潤的臉上了。

「看這邊」

如果發現胡亂的雙眸正朝著天花板望去，就好像責備它似的深深地向前走。 一開始就讓曬在外面的肚子跳起來，指尖撓著床單。

「快看，夏洛克」

「嗚、く、あつ～～～......、！ 」

一靠近身體就覺得還在繼續，沉入那傢伙之中的一部分更加深入地底。 那個一動作好象嚴厲地回應，弄圓寵物狗，界限打開了的口被關閉的事沒有延長的聲音持續了。

抱起遮住視線的長劉海，一隻手抓住下巴，強行對準臉。

「哈、啊、啊、」

總算和危險的翠目相對了。 淚水濕透了的寶石。 忍受著想要抓住的衝動，為了咬住那不管過了多久都不想封閉的散漫的嘴唇，就把它奪走了。

「嗯，嗯，——，啊、！ 」

斜著擺好姿勢，用舌頭陵辱口內，直到剛才知道自己很軟弱的上顎被皮給舔了為止。 僅此，這個男子的瘦身就撲通一聲跳了起來，緊緊地系上了埋入的陰莖。 本來是不被接受的結構，現在卻歡迎異物，進而將他引入更深處。 收縮的肉筒。 已經失去，豈止如此，最早自己不是從最初就沒有具備的遙遠的以前深信不疑的本能，從身體深處閃爍著危險的光芒。

「哎，等，一，下，ツ......—ツ！ 」

「呼————ツ、！ 」

不斷湧上來的熱塊。 那些全部，現在鋪墊，向手中的男人注入。

投擲一切的瞬間，和那只寵物狗對視了。 恐怖、驚愕、絕望、困惑。 那些全部混合而成的沉澱的翠。 但是在很久之後才知道那沉澱中產生的眼淚，閃閃發光。

就算是投身時也沒有露出那樣的表情，在被染成白色的視線中依稀模糊地想著，莫利亞蒂的記憶在這裡暫時中斷了。


	2. 第一章 - 鬼的自己浮現的是

發生了那樣的事故，不，實際上從發生大事故的一夜開始過了一會兒。

「哈？ 對女人沒興趣？ 」

卡地亞一室。 與談話室完全不同，自由空間中的一個男人們也在。

他們圍著的桌子上擺著幾個酒瓶。 準確地說，大個子的男人腳下，桌子上亂七八糟地滾動著空瓶，散落著拆開信封的下酒菜碎片。 坐在對面的老紳士前面，瓶子排成一排，整齊地排列著，只有兩個盤子和一個葡萄酒杯。 看來這兩個類型完全不同的男人從很久以前就開始盛酒了。

積蓄著長鬍鬚的Rider是最近來到這個破處的Servant中的一個。 年近了，因為被同類灌輸的被嘲笑為壞框爺，奇妙地捆綁的事自然多了。 如果莫利亞蒂是喜歡計劃性的邪惡的人，這個騎士是愛自己的欲望的邪惡的男人。 這種類型在表面上很容易處理。 但是絕對不僅僅是欲望是行動方針，而是考慮眼前的得失而行動的非常聰明的人。

「你正氣嗎？ 不會是那年沒有經驗吧。 真不愧是不能當下酒菜的笑話啊」

超出爆笑驚愕，更加跳過那個憐憫。 莫利亞蒂對在這幾秒內超越三種感情的海賊的話語搖頭。

「就算是惡魔的老頭子，怎麼可能不知道生活方式的一兩個呢？ 」

「好無聊啊」

吐掉的騎士叼著雪茄煙，向其他地方吹著白煙。 那樣的情況的騎士也沒知道莫利亞蒂淡地持續。

「沒有覺得有魅力，也沒有憧憬過妻子。 當得知這是不同性質的事情時，就覺得這是世上無法理解的東西」

「女人無所謂，畢竟是唯一能生孩子的種類！ 而且沒有次數限制，只要能巧妙地對待女人，大部分事情都會順利進行的」

「拜託你做財源以外的演講」

「啊，對了。 那給你喜歡的女人吧。 什麼都可以，不是十歲的小鬼，不管是女人，還是老太婆，都有什麼啊。 抱著那個傢伙就知道了。 你總是抱著不想抱的女人吧，你」

「嗯，不一定弄錯了，真是讓人生氣啊。 」

想抱的類型。 那麼，有沒有考慮過呢？ 不管怎樣，沒有腦子的人是男是女，頭腦靈活的傢伙比較好。 年紀又怎樣呢，並不是對小孩子懷有自卑感。 如果反過來被說怎樣，還是草草了事地年輕無可非議嗎？ 雖說如此，但也不那麼執著。 那麼，性格呢？ 容貌呢？ 是已婚者，還是未婚？

「...... 果然還是不明白」

「正氣嗎？ 就算是傾國的美女？ 」

「就算有美麗的女人到了喝口水的地步，也會對如何利用這個女人會發生什麼產生興趣吧？ 」

如果那樣回答這個不行騎車的人用大的手遮住自己的眼睛違反了。 總覺得自己對女人的關心很淡薄。

「我說，你大概是這麼看待大部分的傢伙吧。 」

「那是沒辦法的事。 我是為了這個而存在的」

邪惡的領袖人物。 張開操縱邪惡的絲的蜘蛛。 到底要怎麼動哪條線，才能發生什麼，莫利亞蒂的興趣就在於此。 不管男人乘著蜘蛛絲，還是女人騎著都無所謂。

一隻手抓住威士卡酒瓶，像咬住瓶口一樣嘴巴的騎士一下子煽動了裡面的內容。 看著琥珀色的內在逐漸減少，莫利亞蒂感到自己的胸部火辣辣的，一邊增加幾道眉間的皺紋，一邊等待著他的開端。

「啊—已經足夠了，我才知道你是對女人毫無興趣的一群混蛋。 」

「我覺得只要操作血液流動就足夠現役了。 」

「對了對了對了，總之你沒把全人類看成是人啊。 全部都是讓你幹壞事的因數」

恰如其分——剛要開口說話的嘴唇突然停了下來。

這雙眼睛所看到的都是因數。 你說得對。 但是為什麼要動搖它們，構成邪惡呢？ 成惡也是有目的的。

夏洛克·福爾摩斯

莫利亞提引起的線的振動都是為了陷害他的。 調動人們，奪走他的生命。 只有那傢伙和其他的因數——人不是同等的。 可以說是莫里亞蒂一生中最明確的目標。

「......」

大概是因為一副神秘的樣子沉默不語很不好吧，突然注意到的時候突然有一位騎士臉上浮現出一副很開心的表情。

「哈，一定有線索了吧？ 」

「完全不喜歡」

原來如此，福爾摩斯。 被指出在執著這個點上戀慕焦急也不可笑。 雖然沒有甜蜜的戀愛感情，但被問到有沒有想要侮辱別人的欲望，

「有嗎？ 」

立刻從眼前與嚴厲的聲音一起酒臭的氣息思考被放入了橫槍。

莫利亞蒂不顧這些，一個人悶悶地思考著。 前幾天迎來了地獄般的早晨，至今記憶猶新。 對了，好像是喝了很多酒。 宿醉肌肉痛，被那些折磨醒來的早晨是最糟糕的。

而且，如果記憶確實的話，那個盡情喜歡的男人就消失了。

雖然覺得這可能是噩夢吧，但實際上軋的身體訴說著現實。

想起了在皺紋滿滿的床單上，到數小時前憎惡那個男人滾著，只是自己稍微動了一下到現在看了的事沒有的聲音以沒有的臉漂亮地曝曬的情況。 到現在為止他到處煽動人心，想趕走世人，可是那傢伙卻突然躲開，解開了巢線。 儘管如此，在同一張床上，莫利亞蒂只是稍微動了下腰，福爾摩斯卻沒有任何富餘的碎片而苦悶著。 什麼呀，原來是這麼簡單的啊——忽然覺得那時候在想。 但是那樣的富餘也是一瞬間。 為了貪圖那個罕見的弱小傢伙，他像個笨蛋一樣抱著他。 不斷重複著讓大家看到一點反應，直到精疲力盡為止。 纖細的身體。 紅色指印殘留的粉紅色的皮膚。 骨頭突出的皮膚。 放在胸口的小顆粒直立著，不知多少次豎起指甲拉扯。 與頭髮同色的茂密很薄，經常濕潤。

突然，那個時候烏黑的感情和衝動復蘇了。 他那飄忽不定的表情，又再次——。

想到這些，不經意間就被搶走了僅僅是抓住的玻璃杯。 搶走了一半裡面剩下的那個的在眼前的男人以外不存在，一口氣煽動紅的液體呼出酒臭的氣息的同時舉起了口角的rider，用閃亮的眼睛注視著這邊。

「壞臉教授」

「那樣的你也一樣」

如果看見忘記喝幹的葡萄酒全部收納了到騎車的人的口裡（上）的話縮緊肩膀，邊緣也緊緊地站立座位。 笑嘻嘻的騎車的人仰臥在椅子上，發出了確實快樂的聲音。 用興奮的聲音等著成為下酒菜的報告。

*17

那麼，莫利亞蒂認為。 唯一想抱住那個憎恨的福爾摩斯，不，沒有愛的感情，想看那個弱小的樣子這樣的心情被確認了。 既然如此，就必須提出具體方案。 首先適用消去法，最先應該捨棄的是決勝負。 上次太好了，讓我再抱你一下。 不可能。 看到他那張呆呆的臉，接下來肯定會以無法理解的表情保持距離。 野生動物不小心與人類相遇，戰戰兢兢地離開的身姿浮現出來。 恐怕就是這種感覺。 也許會認為終於腦袋壞了吧。 雖然不是動物的比喻，但一旦被警戒了就很難靠近。 果斷實行這個的拂曉，那傢伙就會從莫利亞提面前消失吧。

如果這還不行，就要進行欺騙、偷襲。 那樣的單詞很光滑。 大概不認為是紳士的言詞的許多在莫利亞提腦內過去了。 但是這個存在致命性的缺點。 紳士不應有的行為的這些，匹敵莫利亞蒂企圖的壞事的事。 無論莫利亞蒂是如何的陰謀詭計，福爾摩斯都會首先發現它的存在吧。 而且不管那是多麼無聊的企圖，也會碰到粉碎。

「那麼，到底是怎麼回事啊？ 」

「哎呀，真是不知怎麼回事，太無聊了，真傷腦筋。 」

心臟從嘴裡跳出來確實是這件事。 也希望大家能原諒這種莫名其妙的東西飛到喉嚨的那一瞬間，伴隨著一陣無情的悲鳴一起飛上天空。 順帶一提，那股勢頭一步一步三步地向後退，也太可憐了。

「出來了夏洛克！ 哎呀現在是很重要的地方啊去西西那邊！ 」

「就算是倫敦的野狗也沒那麼冷酷，太誇張了。 」

哈哈哈，心情很好地笑不用說是真正的本人，夏洛克·福爾摩斯。 到底剛才躲到哪裡了，太突然的出現對心臟太壞了。

「你說呢，你呀......」

不用說堵嘴了，這是關於前幾天發生的大事故。 詳細情況因為被酒弄的不記得了,不過，不管怎樣爛醉了的結果與這傢伙上床的記憶大致殘留著。 不少，不，毫無疑問，這傢伙也留下了那段記憶吧。 可是怎樣，福爾摩斯完全沒顯出介意那個的表情。 像是反復思考著剛要說什麼的莫里亞蒂的樣子，歪著頭，單眉豎起觀察莫里亞蒂。

「什麼啊，不像啊。 真噁心啊」

「吵死了！ 」

「看到無法開口說話的你，還有其他應該說的話嗎？ 」

好歹與莫利亞蒂的平素不同的態度引起了那傢伙的興趣。 不管怎麼說，雖然很想抱頭但福爾摩斯不會錯過這個機會吧。 無聊的時候說中意的玩具下來了的地方嗎？ 對讓寵物點亮堂堂地使之縮短距離的福爾摩斯莫利特只有下降。

突然那張臉逼近了眼前。 好奇心閃耀的綠色。 形狀優美的眉毛緊緊地抬起，薄的嘴唇端上浮著獨特的笑容。 這就是莫里亞蒂所知道的福爾摩斯。

一看到那個就想起前幾天的記憶。 閃閃發光的翠失去了光輝，溶化成泥巴，眉毛流露出困惑，嘴唇在唾液中閃閃發光，露出了紅色的嘴唇。

莫里亞蒂不知道的福爾摩斯。

感覺那時的感情從深處露出來了。

"Tonight"

「嗯？ 」

翠綠劈里啪啦地一閃一閃。

「今晚有什麼計畫」

我附加了一句「有嗎？ 」

眼前的男子一聽到那話就覺得不可思議地張著小嘴，隨意地慢慢地看著。

啊，你在說什麼啊，我。 即使從現在開始也不晚。 撤回。 這樣愚蠢的，青少年們在初夜邀請一樣的臺詞。 熱度上升到耳朵。 莫里亞蒂，如果是平常應該不沉澱地工作的頭腦只有現在生銹的單純的東西也不能考慮。 只是混雜著感情和衝動，到處發生著停滯不前的事情。

與之相對，反過來的詞語還是一如既往的。

「說了今晚嗎？ 真不巧，我有一件事不能錯過，你找我有事嗎？ 」

又嚇了一跳。 明明知道自己已經很慌張了，臉還是很熱的。 態度也明顯異常吧。 為什麼不指出來？

而且，一味衝動的邀請也必須想起輕易地被拒絕的事情。

「哦，你居然有事，真稀奇啊。 」

是的，這樣子就可以了。 一邊想起平素的自己一邊紡織了的言詞在嘴唇上裝上了笑容的福爾摩斯一邊叼管子的吸嘴一邊持續。

「這可是忙碌的身體啊」

「說謊，剛才還說無聊什麼的，明明就這麼說。 」

「哦，失言。 」

故意用一隻手捂住嘴的福爾摩斯的動作又奇怪地相配生氣。 這時，他張口結舌，想在這裡說一句怨言。

「緊急招集、緊急招集——對牙齒進行異常值的觀測。 工作人員和相關人員請馬上到管制室集合——從者在各房間待命。 停止/強制終止類比程式。 重複。 緊急招集――」

比、比、驚人的警報。 對於突然的非日常的訪問，兩人也緊緊地強迫身體，傾聽廣播。

「喂，好像是久等了的事件啊，名偵探」

啊啊，點頭的福爾摩斯好像一直在聽廣播的後續，但是如果確認了詳細的說明沒有繼續下去的話，他就會搖著發條的下擺轉過身去。

作為從者的框架的莫利亞蒂必須朝向破碎的自己的房間,不過，到（連） 列奧納多的助理進行的福爾摩斯必須去管制室。

「那麼，回頭見」

用快要被警報消失了的程度的聲音嘟噥，回頭看了背面的時候噗噗地使之熏著管子只是能看見稍微遠方黑的背。

總覺得有點奇怪。 雖然對那傢伙的行為感到不協調，但只有指摘的話現在還沒有出來，莫利亞蒂離開了那個地方。

*24

「啊，這個又是很棒的東西。 」

延伸到雲層上面的塔。 當然前方是無法目視的。 被認為是遙遠地永遠持續的那個塔是毫無疑問用魔力被製作了的東西，也是此次的緊急招集的原因。

似乎什麼都是酒吞童子和茨木童子的企圖。 她們雖說是鬼、英靈，但卻是住在人類框架中的從者們，住在不同的世界。 因此，為什麼要建造這樣的建築物，找出理由也是徒勞的。 即使答覆了，也不會得到解決。

從管制室放送的報告中，莫里亞蒂所預知的程度僅此而已。 當然，我對那座塔很感興趣，但是在被叫到之前，恐怕還不至於咬住它吧。 就是這樣d暫且打算取旁觀的架勢，在kouchi打算坐的時候。

低沉，簡樸的聲音響起。 考慮到莫里亞蒂的時代而建造的房間是西式的，當然門也是古老的木制。 因此，不是對講機而是敲門是理所當然的。

面對意料之外的來客，莫利亞蒂目不轉睛地看著他。 如果與Come in短地投聲音門被推，偶然黑髮的他露出臉。

「Archer！ 現在可以嗎？

「當然可以」

活潑地使之閃耀海藍寶石的藤丸立香腳步很輕地進入了。 向他打招呼說早上好，立香向左右搖了搖頭。

「沒關係。 我馬上就能解決」

「呵呵」

「Archer，福爾摩斯不知道嗎？ 」

這個又出乎意料。 沒想到會在這裡聽到他的名字。 大概是從稍稍有點驚訝地蜷曲著藍色渾濁的眼睛的莫利亞蒂的情況中察覺到的吧。 立香也不知所措地低下眉頭扭了扭。

「從口氣上看有線索的地方好像都對吧？ 」

「嗯，但是找不到。 」

「就在剛才播放薩博白室待機命令的時候看到了，但以後就不知道了。 」

「咦,這樣啊?」

莫利亞蒂不顧考慮抱著胳膊苦惱的立香，反復思考著。

福爾摩斯警報後消失了。 如果按順序考慮的話，可能是因為這個特異點而消失了吧。 通常應該在管制室的傢伙不在那裡這樣的事，可以考慮在那個特異點。 如果對這樣的騷動沒有興趣在自己的房間裡（上）加深管子的可能性也有,不過，如果看立香的慌張情況已經那裡搜索完畢不用確認。 作為卡地亞內那傢伙隱藏身姿的「場所」，只能考慮那傢伙的房間，但這不是雅典。 如果那傢伙躲藏在「人」裡，要想找到相當困難。 不管怎麼說，單憑外表判斷是不可能的。 如果每個人都仔細地說話、觀察的話，有自信能夠看清這一點，但伴隨著無可奈何的時間，這是毫無疑問的。

「達芬奇醬在這麼忙的時候就放下工作不管幹什麼，笑著生氣了。 」

「這是十日非想看的情景，嘛，雖然想看恐怖的東西。 」

等交換了言積之後，明白了莫利亞蒂也不知道目的地的立香早早地對門掛上（放上）手。

「這麼找也沒用，沒辦法嗎。 那座塔的調查是要求去掉福爾摩斯」

「在發現它的時候就希望它能有緊迫感！ 提案的話不管多少都會出現的，請老闆吧？ 」

「啊...... 我會拜託Archer以外的人」

苦笑著送走了冷淡的回答的立香，好事莫里蒂的表情完全變了。 毫不疏忽地發光

藍色的眼睛是蛇-嗚嗚，是尋找獵物住所的獵人的那樣。

那麼，到底在企圖什麼夏洛克・福爾摩斯。

如果隱瞞了身姿只找出勒緊。 一知道那傢伙糾纏著我，我就沒有抑制住膨脹的熱情，開始思考。 不管你在想什麼，我都會馬上爬上去的。 不管怎麼說彼此是同類。 除了你和我以外，沒有理解我的人，能殺我的只有你，能殺你的僅自己。

*28

但是，莫里亞蒂的估計大大地偏離了。

「那傢伙在幹什麼......」

不由得說出了無法掩飾的真心話。 管制室的監視器映出的正是那件百重塔。 那個三十樓——與打開一間房間不相配的沙丘和羅盤，是優雅地傾斜杯裝葡萄酒的宿敵的身姿。 看到這一幕的巴御前和立香張著大嘴，恐怕看著這一幕的自己也是一副同樣的表情吧。

錯誤也要有個限度。 確實，酒吞童子和茨木童子各十層雇傭了被稱為鬼的從者。 但是，沒想到福爾摩斯居然是組合在一起的。 說起來那傢伙在誰的下面附著的事自己稀少，這樣的祭祀吵鬧（Chaldea是十分異常的事態）自己希望跳入的事也難以想像。 福爾摩斯是解決事件的一方，而不是引起事件的一方。 並且莫里亞蒂是經常發生的一側不用說。

「喂，那邊的偷懶偵探！ 不幫幫忙就幹什麼呢？ 」

隔壁的列奧納多隔著顯示器發出聲音。 雖然還是一如既往的笑容，但毫無疑問讓人感到厭惡。

「... 感覺不出我出場的那位」

據說，福爾摩斯為了得到珍貴的葡萄酒而加入了酒吞童子等人。 越發莫名其妙。 當然了，如果我也有美味的葡萄酒的話，我也想給它當佳餚。 那傢伙的行動太單純了，太像人了，看不懂。

在特意播出之前，僅僅出現在莫里亞蒂面前難道不是在邀請自己嗎？ 不是為了追趕隱藏了身姿的自己而挑戰的嗎？ 那傢伙的行動肯定有什麼意義。 如此確信，莫里亞蒂獨自追趕著福爾摩斯的去向——最終卻落到這個地步。 太單純了。 太單純了。 而與毅然實行這種偷懶的福爾摩斯相對的，正是藤丸立香。 可以說是早飯前到把灸治到懶散魔術的地步吧。

果然Leonardo的中間夾雜著自己感情的口號開始的爭論轉眼間就被問完了。 並且明顯地被包含惡意的繩索連接從三十層被放出了的宿敵以最短路線強制歸遠這樣的福爾摩斯來說

對於莫利亞蒂來說，這是極其不光彩的、令人捧腹大笑的無上電視劇。

*31

怎麼也不落入圈套。 而且沒意思。

因為被看那個傢伙的難看的身姿也是相當稀少的事，如果說只是那個是賺錢的東西不是謊言。

可是那個福爾摩斯特意跑到自己面前，對異常事態一竅不通，而且還是戰犯——那樣的事件就這樣毫不在乎地拉下了帷幕。 而且在自己沒有關系的地方，其他的人解開了那個。 要承認，那些想要下手為他著想的任性。 如果是藤丸立香的指示下，即使與裁定者性格不合也毫無問題地確信能取得勝利。 還有那些舉手稱讚自己在眼前跌倒的傢伙，其實也想親眼看到。

但是，這取決於莫里亞蒂的心情。

比任何時候都更在意他的言行舉動——肯定是因為他曾有過一夜。 喝醉了酒，回過神來發現好像是搭載著福爾摩斯的事故似的那一天。 喝醉了酒，回過神來發現好像是搭載著福爾摩斯的事故似的那一天。 明明毫無疑問的記憶還殘留著，但前後卻完全不記得了。 而令人頭疼的是，作為對手的福爾摩斯似乎也沒有這個線索。

像被煙捲住了一樣，無法追溯回憶和記憶。 雖然拼命追尋記憶，但追尋的東西卻完全中斷了。

「......」

終於到了後腦勺感到疼痛的程度了，慢慢地吐氣。 也許是酒的緣故，不管什麼都必須弄清楚。 雖然不想暴露真相，但有想要暴露真相的欲望，這是事實。 但是現在不是那個時候。 這樣考慮，莫利亞蒂重新開始步伐。 對了，不管什麼特別的地方附近有沒有溫泉之類的。 對於擁有進入老體部類身體的莫利亞提來說，溫泉的功能本身也是很有興趣的，但最重要的是，對聚集在那裡的喜好者們沒有興趣。 反正有為了窺視鄰接的女澡堂而變得積極的傢伙吧。 莫利亞蒂自己完全沒有興趣,不過，對那個也支援

適於散心。 對於煮得太過火的腦袋，用巫山戲弄的惡作劇來放鬆心情——不管怎麼說，關於福爾摩斯的有耶無邪的記憶讓莫利亞很煩惱，稍微和那傢伙保持距離才是明智之舉。 正好時間是上午一點。

這樣的時間應該沒有別的英靈了吧。 沒有被打擾，能夠享受舒適的時間——這樣想著，就踏上了被解放的溫泉地。

*33


End file.
